


Detention (Hufflepuff!George Luz)

by orphan_account



Series: Band of Brothers Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, This is from my Tumblr ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your best friend, Hufflepuff George Luz, has gotten you in detention and you're angry at him. Can he fix it or will he make everything worse?





	Detention (Hufflepuff!George Luz)

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the portrayals of the Easy Company men from Band of Brothers, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes. So this is the first of my BoB Hogwarts AU series I have planned out. These are all my personal house headcanons for the boys. The gif was made by me.

https://66.media.tumblr.com/eaa25dbb0589dd13d564fc52ac589c84/bf6a5d094881f401-80/s540x810/c643a390b2ea9395f6e9327b90fa9b2a89734090.gif

You couldn’t believe you’d gotten in trouble. It was all Luz’s fault. You hadn’t even done anything. Well, you’d done a lot that could get you in trouble but nothing you’d been caught for. Which is why it was so infuriating to be in detention for nothing. You’d be fine with it if you’d actually done what you’d been caught for, hell you’d be proud And now you were stuck in detention with him and all the other troublemakers. You couldn’t even look at him, you were so mad. So you walked right past him and sat down at a desk near the back and stared at the floor in Professor Heyliger’s transfiguration classroom. Professor Heyliger stood up from his desk to address the group of students sitting before him.

“I’m very disappointed in my own house of Hufflepuff as almost all of you are from my house. Collectively you’ve lost almost 300 points for Hufflepuff and set us far behind the other houses in the competition for the House Cup,” he said, his eyes lingering over you, who was as far as he thought, usually the most well-behaved member of Hufflepuff house. 

“As punishment for whatever you did that brought you here, you’ll sit here quietly for the next hour. No talking to each other, no passing notes. You may read or write quietly, or might I suggest you work on your schoolwork. If I catch you misbehaving during this hour, you’ll come back for another hour tomorrow, and I’m sure none of you want that so behave.” Professor Heyliger then sat back down at his desk and began to work on grading essays. 

You took a look around the room, taking stock of the others in detention with you. Seated near the front was Bill Guarnere, a Gryffindor, and Babe Heffron, a Hufflepuff. Bill had decided to practice jinxes and hexes on Babe outside of class and in return, Babe had jinxed him. The pair of best friends seemed to be glaring at each other angrily, each blaming the other for getting them caught. 

Right in front of Heyliger’s desk sat Darrell ‘Shifty’ Powers, Hufflepuff’s darling. His “crime” was skipping History of Magic to go tend to his favorite creatures on the edge of the Forbidden Forest by the Care of Magical Creatures padlock. He hadn’t actually been caught, Professor Dike hadn’t even noticed his absence. Shifty had turned himself in from the guilt he felt at breaking the rules. He had his head down on the desk and you weren’t sure if he was sleeping or crying, but you hoped the former. (It was, he was very tired from caring for his new baby Hippogriff, it cried constantly.) 

Smack dab in the middle of the classroom sat Warren ‘Skip’ Muck and Alex Penkala, the pranksters of Hufflepuff house who actually weren’t very good at not getting caught. When they heard the Ravenclaws, namely Chuck Grant, had started a sort of magical black market for contraband, they had wanted in and once rejected from joining, started their own contraband store. Or, at least they tried, they hadn’t made a single sale before they’d been caught and put in detention. Muck and Penkala seemed to be poking one another with their wands in an endless cycle of poke and retribution poke. You rolled your eyes and turned to look over to the corner in the back row.

There sat Don Malarkey, a Gryffindor, and his partner-in-crime Alton More, a Slytherin. Friendships between Slytherins and Gryffindors could be rare but you would’ve never been able to tell based off of the two of them. They had an insatiable adrenaline drive, needing the rush of flying even outside the Quidditch pitch. They had gotten in trouble for going on a midnight fly again, although you had heard a rumor they had stolen an enchanted motorbike to do it this time, which you weren’t sure if you believed. Whether it had been brooms or a motorcycle, either way, they had been caught and had landed themselves in detention. They had made that back corner their own, kicking their feet up onto the desks and tossing paper balls back and forth.

And then there was George Luz, Hufflepuff’s resident king prankster and your best friend, although you were so mad at him currently you weren’t sure if that title still applied. He smiled at you from the corner with Malark and More and you glared back at him, flipping him off before turning away. 

All you had done was gone to check on him, like a good and concerned friend, after you heard a rumor he had been down in the boathouse all day. When you got there you had discovered he was attempting to brew a polyjuice potion, for pranking purposes of course, with stolen ingredients. When you began to scold him on how careless it was, he simply laughed, assuring you everything would be fine. As the words came out of his mouth, Harry Welsh and Kitty Grogan came running into the boathouse holding hands and giggling. Evidently, Luz had accidentally chosen the makeout spot of the Hufflepuff Head Boy and Head Girl as his prankster’s hideaway and you had been caught at the scene of the crime. You were pretty sure Welsh was more mad about you two ruining his private time with Kitty than for breaking the rules.

You pulled a book out of your bag and began to read, at least you could use this hour for something. Or so you thought. Not thirty seconds after you had opened the book, a note landed on it, interrupting your story. The parchment, enchanted to fly like an airplane over to you, unfolded itself and revealed a note written in Luz’s handwriting. It read “I’m really sorry you got wrapped up in my prank and got detention.” and had a crude scribble of a little heart at the end. You turned around to find him beaming at you, as if the note would somehow charm you into forgiving him. 

Carefully you checked to ensure Professor Heyliger was not looking before you held the note up at Luz, looked him square in the eyes, raised your wand to it and lit it on fire. As its ash fell to the floor, you smirked at Luz’s shocked face, his jaw-dropping, and turning back to your book you could hear Malarkey and More trying to keep from laughing out loud, Malarkey almost falling off his chair. Professor Heyliger looked up at the smickering boys and said “Quiet down or I’ll separate you two. Do you want another hour of detention?”

The rest of the detention hour went by quietly and without incident as you read your book. When the hour was up, Professor Heyliger excused you all, his warnings to stay out of trouble falling on mostly deaf ears. As you left the classroom, you stopped by Shifty’s desk to wake him up and he smiled and thanked you. As you walked down the hallway full of students, you heard someone running after you. 

“Y/N! Wait!” George called. 

You sped up.

“Hey come on! Wait!” He said as he finally reached you, blocking your path.

“Move Luz.” You said angrily.

“Not until I get you to forgive me.” He responded stubbornly. Two could play at that game.

You flashed a very obviously fake smile and said: “Oh dearest Georgie, of course, I forgive you!” 

You pushed past him as your face dropped back to its sour demeanor as you said: “now move.”

But George was persistent, if nothing else, and he moved to block your path again.

“Y/N, I’m really sorry okay, please forgive me.” He looked at you with those big puppy dog eyes that had always made you melt before. He dropped to his knees and began to grovel, grasping at your robes, his lips puffed out in a pout. “Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Plea-” 

You cut him off, looking around at the students in the hallway, staring amused at the scene he was causing. “Luz, if you think this ridiculous act is gonna make me forgive you, you’re dead wrong.” You said.

“I’ll do anything! Look I’m begging you on my knees!” He pleaded and you looked him in the eyes. You almost forgave him, you never could stay mad at him for very long, but in typical George fashion, he had to open his mouth and ruin it.

“I’ll do anything! I’ll um… I’ll be your boyfriend! I’ll take you on amazing dates to Hogsmede! Please just forgive me!” He said and your rage flooded back.

There had been nothing more you’d ever wanted to hear before than George saying he’d be your boyfriend. You’d been in love with him from the first day you laid eyes on him and that damned smile. But to hear him offering to date you as if it was some chore or task he had to do to get back in your good graces was painful. You could feel the tears starting to gather behind your eyes and you wanted nothing more than to run away and let them out. 

So you smacked his hands away from you and practically yelled “George Luz, I’d rather spend a hundred hours in detention than even one more second with you! You selfish, arrogant asshole!” Pulling out your wand, you jinxed his legs to lock in place so he couldn’t follow you as you ran off. Hurrying down the hallway, you could hear him calling after you but you ignored him, his hands fumbling for his wand so he could unlock his legs. You also ignored the whispers and looks from your fellow classmates as the tears began to fall down your face. You made it out the castle and down to a stone bench next to the wooden bridge. 

Sitting down you realized that your subconscious had unwittingly taken you to your and Luz’s spot, which only pissed you off more. Hot tears streaming down your face, you put your head in your hands and sobbed. You must have been crying for ten minutes before you heard soft footsteps padding across the bridge to you.

“Luz go away!” You yelled, angrily wiping tears from your eyes.

“What if I’m not Luz? Still, want me to leave?” a soft voice replied and you looked up to see your friend, Flynn, smiling down at you. Flynn was a Hufflepuff as well, and you’d never met a kinder soul.

“Oh, Flynn!” You said as she sat down and pulled you into a big warm hug, the act of kindness making you begin to cry again.

“Shh, let it out darling. I heard what happened, I’m so sorry about that inconsiderate friend of yours. Luz really should learn to shut his mouth sometimes, bless him.” Flynn said, soothing you.

“It’s just… I really like him and for a moment I thought he felt the same! But he was just messing around! I’m such an idiot for thinking he could ever think of me as anything more than a friend!” You said, relieved to finally let your feelings out.

“Yes, I know darling,” Flynn said and you pulled out of the hug.

“You knew?” You asked, wiping your tears once more.

“Yes darling, I think every student at Hogwarts knows you like George,” Flynn said and you cringed.

“Everyone?” You asked.

“Well, everyone except George of course,” Flynn added, patting your back. 

“Oh dear…” You sighed. “What am I going to do?”

“You could always tell George how you feel? Maybe he feels the same-” Flynn started but you cut her off with a horrified “No!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” A voice from across the bridge replied and you turned to see a very nervous looking George Luz standing meekly across the bridge.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Flynn said, standing up and giving you one last pat on the back before walking down the bridge, giving George a stern look of warning as she went. Luz took a deep breath and approached, sitting down on the bench next to you.

“I’m sorry, I came to apologize and I overheard.” He explained shyly.

“Listen-” you started and he interrupted you, in true Luz fashion.

“But I’m glad I did because now I know that you feel the same way that I do. I’ve had a crush on you since I met you before the sorting ceremony back in our first year. But I thought that you thought that we were just friends. And I know I should have said something and that I shouldn’t have offered to be your boyfriend as a joke like that but honestly, you just make me so nervous I can’t help but say and do stupid things when I’m with you and-”

You could tell George wasn’t going to stop anytime soon and he had kept going despite your constant attempts to interject so you did the first thing you could think of; you kissed him.

Caught by surprise, for a moment he didn’t move so you pulled back, afraid you had overstepped your bounds. 

“Sorry, oh I’m so so sorry, that was inappropriate, I shouldn’t have done that…” you said as you rushed up and began to walk away but suddenly your legs froze. George had jinxed them to the ground just as you had done earlier. George rushed over and stood in front of you. He pulled you into a kiss and you melted into his touch. When you two finally pulled away, you stayed there, just holding one another and smiling.

“George?” You said, smiling.

“Yes, Y/N?” He asked, smiling back.

“Un-jinx my legs please.” You said, gesturing down to your frozen feet.

“Oh yeah sorry,” George said fumbling for his wand, dropping it. You just shook your head and laughed as he dove to the ground after it, pulling out your own wand to do it yourself.

Maybe detention hadn’t been so bad after all…


End file.
